Un gobelin à Poudlard
by Orion Lovegood
Summary: Edward Mangan, cousin de Harry Potter, a été élevé par les gobelins après la mort de ses parents, assassinés par Bellatrix Lestrange et ses comparses, et son marquage en tant que serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres par la fanatique. Rejeté par les sorciers, il trouve auprès des employés de Gringotts, gobelins et humains, sa vraie famille. Il décide de prendre en charge son cousin.


**Je mets à jour ce chapitre pour m'excuser. Pour plusieurs raisons, je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier la suite comme je l'aurai voulu et, pire encore... je n'y ai plus accès pour le moment. (Le chargeur de mon ordi m'a lâché, et tant que je n'en aurai pas retrouvé/emprunté/racheté un, cette histoire est en hiatus).** **Donc désolé, et merci pour les reviews, j'espère ne pas faire trop de déçu ^^' (j'ai une autre histoire en préparation... sur papier cette fois ^^)**

 _Novembre 1981, Irlande_

 _˺̶_ _Réponds ! Où Dumbledore a-t-il enfermé le maître ?_

 _Le groupe de Mangemorts, sous la direction de Bellatrix, s'était attaqué au couple d'Aurors alors qu'ils se promenaient librement avec leur enfant pour la première fois depuis des années. S'il avait pleuré au début, terrifié, l'enfant – qui n'avait même pas un an – s'était depuis muré dans un silence de pierre, son immobilité seulement troublée par les mouvements de ses yeux, qui suivaient la folle qu'était Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _Sous les sortilèges Doloris et autres malédictions des sorciers noirs, le couple surpris avait vite été vaincu et se traînait au sol, sous la torture et le rire fou de la femme Lestrange et le sourire sadique du jeune Croupton._

 _La femme au sol fut la première à mourir, mais son époux la rejoint vite. Aucun n'avait pu donner à leurs assaillants les informations qu'ils recherchaient._

– _Merde ! On fait quoi maintenant ? Ils auraient dû savoir !, s'exclama Croupton, frustré._

 _Bellatrix baissa sa baguette, puis, toute sourire, elle s'approcha de l'enfant et s'agenouilla devant lui._

– _On va s'occuper des Londubat... Mais d'abord..., répondit-elle, apposant la pointe de sa baguette sur le bras de l'enfant, Tu es mignon... tu serviras le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'accord ? Tu travailleras à son renouveau, avec nous... On t'enseignera les meilleurs sortilèges..._

 _L'arrivée intempestive d'aurors du ministère et de membre de l'Ordre du Phénix obligea les Mangemorts à transplaner, laissant derrière eux le bébé... qui portait déjà la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras._

Août 1991, Gringotts, Londres

Les employés humains de Gringotts regardèrent avec amusement le jeune sorcier roux sortir en pestant du bureau du directeur de la banque. Cette fois, au grand bonheur d'un briseur de sorts revenu d'Égypte pour remettre son rapport, en mésopotamien. Il se fit un plaisir de traduire à ses collègues les fulminations du garçon qu'ils considéraient tous avec affection, ce qui donna littéralement « Ce vieux bouc maigre se prendra les pieds dans sa barbe, et le chef mourra de faim s'il continue à se nourrir de sa bêtise ! ». Ce qui, dans le génie de la langue de Shakespeare, se comprenait mieux comme « Ce vieux sénile ne m'apportera rien, et mon père n'est qu'un vieux con ! ».

La passion des langues du jeune roux faisaient la joie des employés, humains comme gobelin, des employés de Gringotts depuis qu'ils avaient compris que celui-ci, qui parlait couramment la plupart des langues contemporaines et se faisait un plaisir de remettre au goût du jour les langues mortes, les employaient principalement pour faire des commentaires narquois ou lancer des insultes sans craindre de conséquences. Ornak, qui lui avait enseigné le gobelbabil et de nombreuses autres langues, avait été sérieusement réprimandé dès que cela s'était su, mais il était lui-même choqué par le don de son élève, à qui – assurait-il – il n'avait jamais enseigné le langage des êtres de l'eau, pour ne citer que celui-ci. S'était ensuivi une course aux manuels de langue, aux tutorats et aux enchantements permettant un apprentissage rapide. Mais, lorsque les victimes des jurons anciens en comprenaient la teneur, généralement un mois plus tard, le jeune sorcier était déjà passé à autre chose et nul ne pouvaient réellement le punir. Tous, sans exception, devenaient de toute manière gâteux dès que ça le concernait.

– Edward, lança le briseur de sort, roux lui aussi, peut-on savoir ce que nous valent cette fois de si belles paroles ? Il esquiva avec agilité le sort, lancé d'un mouvement de main, qui lui aurait donné des oreilles d'âne.

– Ne me cherche pas, Weasley... Père a reçu ma lettre.

Pendant un court instant, tout se figea dans la banque. Pour les clients, ce fut quasiment imperceptible, mais la nouvelle avait causé un choc. Pour plusieurs raisons, l'inscription d'Edward a Poudlard avait causé débat. En un éclair fulgurant, il se rendit dans une des files attenant un guichet. Chacun laissa faire. Depuis ses six ans, il avait la pleine maîtrise de ses comptes, ayant été initié par les gobelins. Et puis, même s'il n'avait pas encore sa baguette, il avait depuis longtemps appris à maîtriser sa magie à la manière des êtres magiques qui l'entouraient quotidiennement.

– Edward... il a fallu que tu choisisses mon guichet, évidemment..., fit le gobelin dans sa langue.

– Ne fais pas l'andouille, Gripsec, et dis-moi si des prélèvements ont été fait dans mes coffres au nom de Poudlard, répondit le sorcier. Si c'est le cas, informe l'école que je souhaite récupérer mon argent, hormis s'il s'agit de dons effectués gracieusement par mes parents.

– Excusez-moi..., le demi-géant, qui s'exprimait en anglais et avait interrompu la conversation, s'attira les foudres de tous. De nombreux débats incluaient également de nombreux paris, après tout. Hum... est-ce que tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour venir seul à Gringotts, mon garçon ?

– Et, répondit Edward avec un éclat de fureur dans ses yeux verts, n'êtes-vous pas un peu trop grand pour...

– Edward Mangan ! Termine cette phrase, et je t'assure que tu assisteras les chamans pendant le reste de l'été et à chaque vacances scolaires ! », s'écria un gobelin, plus grand que les autres, et au vu de son veston, beaucoup plus haut placé. « Je crois que M. Potter, accompagné par M. Hagrid, est ton cousin par ton père, non ? Je te charge de le guider jusqu'à ses coffres et, tant que tu travailleras ici, tu seras son conseiller. Quant à ton inscription, je l'ai payé moi-même, andouille. Tu pensais vraiment que je ne penserais pas à ce que tu tenterais ? »

Le sorcier roux siffla entre ses dents tout en roulant des yeux. L'intervention du directeur, en gobelbabil, avait été incomprise des autres sorciers, hormis les employés, qui bien que curieux ne se manifestèrent pas auprès du jeune Harry. Celui-ci par contre ne cachait pas sa fascination, ni sa peur.

Edward soupira, et lui tendit la main.

– Navré pour ceci... Edward Mangan. Nos pères étaient demi-frères, il me semble, mais mes parents sont morts peu de temps après les tiens. J'ai eu la chance d'être accueilli par le seigneur gobelin d'Irlande, qui est aussi le directeur de Gringotts. Je suis parfaitement habilité, et c'est moi qui te guiderais à ton coffre.

Harry semblait fasciné. Il prit lentement la main,

– Mangan ? Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça, il est sous ma responsabilité ! déclara Hagrid, de manière tonitruante.

– M. Hagrid, sans vouloir vous offenser... Je gère mes comptes et ceux de mon cousin depuis que j'ai six ans. Je suis, à vrai dire, la seule personne autorisée à y entrer hormis lui, puisque je suis légalement son héritier.

– C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ! De la graine d'assassin !

Edward pesta en gobelbabil sur le rapport entre la hauteur du cerveau par rapport au sol et la stupidité – une insulte gobeline classique, qui dans le contexte ne choqua personne... les gobelins en usaient eux-mêmes régulièrement pour leurs clients sorciers. Il allait reprendre la parole quand une équipe de sécurité, composée de sorciers et de gobelins, entoura le garde-chasse de Poudlard.

– Je suis navré, Hagrid, mais la banque Gringotts de Londres ne peut pas vous autoriser à rester en ces murs plus longtemps, et une plainte sera officiellement déposée au ministère pour l'outrage que vous venez de faire envers l'un de ses employés, dit William Weasley, qui semblait réellement peiné pour son ami. Un compte vous sera ouvert à l'agence de Glascow et vos dossiers ainsi que vos bien leurs seront transmis. Des frais seront bien entendu prélevés.

– Que... ? Quoi... ? Mais... Harry... ?, le demi-géant semblait réellement confus et au bord des larmes. Et, reprit-il, Dumbledore m'a demandé de récupéré quelque chose..., dit-il en sortant une enveloppe.

Edward la saisit et l'ouvrit, avant que William ait esquissé un geste. Il la parcourut des yeux, murmurant en atlante, ses yeux devenus calculateurs.

– Je ne porterais pas plainte contre vous, M. Hagrid, ni Gringotts, Père peut bien m'accorder ça. Mais je veux des excuses immédiates. Et vous signerez un contrat magique, par lequel vous m'accordez une faveur, dont je serais en droit de déterminer la teneur et que je pourrais réclamer à ma convenance, sommes-nous d'accord ?.

Le sourire du roux, carnassier et révélant pour quiconque en doutait son éducation gobeline, fit froid dans le dos à tous les sorciers présents, y compris Harry. Les gobelins, eux, regardaient avec fierté leur protégé.

– Je m'excuse, M. Mangan. Et j'accepte le contrat.

Pépiant d'allégresse, Edward sortit d'une de ses poches un parchemin et une plume. Il en combla les vides et le tendit à Hagrid pour que celui-ci le signe. Un éclat rouge signala que le contrat, légal, avait été signé en conscience et volontairement devant témoins.

Bien... Maintenant, allons chercher ce qu'il faut à Harry et le... paquet... du Professeur Dumbledore. Je prendrais ensuite ma journée pour faire mes propres achats avec mon cousin.


End file.
